1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system that allows the user to specify a traveling route for a vehicle by tracing roads on display.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a navigation system known in the related art that allows the user to specify a road on which he wishes to travel to a destination by tracing the road on display at the display screen with his finger or a touch pen (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-111354).